This Heart Belongs to Only One Person
by HarukaMizuki
Summary: Set in Episode 18, "I'll leave that to my twin sister!" Little did Ritsu know about the truth. "My heart belongs to only One Person." "I promised her that I will protect her and make her happy even if the cost is my own Happiness." MioxRitsu contains OC
1. Prologue

**A/N: So um, I'm back again? Here's a new fic and oh the sequel for Three Long Years is on it's way. I wanted to put up a prologue for my new fic first before the sequel.**

**Oh, before you start reading. *bows* I'm sorry for any grammatical errors. *bows again*  
**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own K-On! (if I did own it I'll make Mitsu the center of the story!)  
**

**THIS HEART BELONGS TO ONLY ONE PERSON**

**PROLOGUE**

"I'll leave that to my twin sister!"

"You don't even have one!"

Akiyama Mio was quickly taken aback with what her childhood friend said. _That's right she doesn't know about it. _Ritsu doesn't know about the secret that Mio had been keeping for like 10 years already. It's about the fact that the Akiyama household has four members – composed of a father, a mother, and two daughters.

_Mio? _The brunette looked at her friend with a worried expression.

_I'm sorry for bringing this topic about you, Rio. _The raven-haired girl tried recomposing herself since now is not the right time to be thinking about the past. "Oh, I was just dreaming." She continued. "That really scared me. I had this strangest dream of being chosen to play Romeo." She looked at the girls standing in front of her and looking at her in disbelief.

"Her state of denial is getting worse by the second." The twin-tailed kouhai spoke.

At that time Ritsu didn't spoke a word she just looked at Mio who was acting weird all of a sudden. Well, she knows that the raven-haired girl is completely against the idea of playing Romeo but the way she acts is way too weird.

Mio picked up her bass in an attempt to start practicing. "All right, let's start practicing for the festival performance." Suddenly she found herself being pulled away from the club room by none other than, Tainaka Ritsu her childhood friend.

x – x – x

Ritsu looked at the girl walking beside her from the corner of her eye, her hand not letting go of the latter's wrist. "I'm surprised."

"About what?"

"About the fact you're not showing any restraint." The brunette said as-a-matter-of-factly while grinning. "Look my grip is not that tight you can escape anytime."

Silence…

_I wonder what's wrong…_ Ritsu couldn't help but get worried since this is the first time Mio acted like this.

Mio looked at the ground in silence as she continued walking. True, she's still against the idea of her playing Romeo in the class play but something very important crossed her mind – someone very important. She remembered someone very similar to Ritsu and before she even met the brunette that person was already beside her, they were inseparable and that person helped her go through every single day without any regret. Mio was not really that shy when she was young, she was an energetic girl along with that someone who can easily grab her hand towards the light but after that person left Mio became really timid and shy. She liked seeing that person's smile to the point that she promised that she will protect that smile even if the cost is her own happiness.

"Lycopene~" Suddenly she found herself laughing. Leave it up to Ritsu who is always there to lighten up the mood.

"Why so down Mio?" The brunette asked. "Could it be I did something wrong again?"

Ritsu can be so mysterious at times. Her jokes may be nonstop but she actually cares for Mio._ Just like that person…_ "I-idiot. What makes you think that you did something wrong?"

"Well, I called your name three times already and you didn't even look at me."

There it is, she was caught spacing out by Ritsu of all people and that's not a good sign at all. "Is that so…"

"Don't 'is that so' me, Mio. What was on your mind that you didn't even noticed that we already passed by our classroom?" Here goes Ritsu again not stopping unless she gets a good answer but she can't tell her the truth. "It was just about the play."

"Oh?" Ritsu knew that Mio just told a lie - well she's not her childhood friend for nothing, she knows if her friend is acting weird and is keeping a secret from her. _Is that really a private matter Mio that you can't even tell me about it?_ She thought while sighing inwardly she has no choice but to play along with Mio for the time being. "So you're really against it."

"B-but it's embarrassing." Was is just her or did Ritsu just played along with her lie?

"Geez, pull yourself together. I'm against the idea too but I'm not complaining."

For some reasons Ritsu's grin never left. _Just like that person…_

Inwardly frowning, Ritsu grabbed the bassist's hand and pulled her towards the classroom. _What's wrong with you, Mio? I hate seeing you like this._

x – x – x

After practice, Mio and Ritsu are now alone inside the classroom. Everyone went home including Mugi who has to revise the script and Yui who suddenly excused herself saying that something came up, so in other words club activities for today is canceled. Mio inwardly sighed in relief when the club activities were canceled because she's afraid that she might just slow down her band mates in her current situation.

"Ah I forgot something in the clubroom!" Ritsu exclaimed.

Mio turned around to look at the girl who was rummaging her bag. "Again?"

"I'm sorry Mio wait for me near the gate will you? I'll be back before you know it." With that the brunette grabbed her bag and sprinted out of the classroom leaving the raven-haired girl alone.

"For goodness sake…" Mio whispered. She picked her bag and walked out of the classroom closing the door behind her. Suddenly her phone rang. _Let me guess she needs my help again. _She thought while getting her phone inside her pocket and quickly answered the phone. "Hello?"

"_Mio darling." _

Realizing who is on the other side of the line, Mio began asking questions as she looked at her wrist watch. "Mom? What's the matter? Is it something urgent?" It's rare for her mother to call her well not that rare. Just like what an ordinary mother would do Mrs. Akiyama would call on Mio's phone when the bassist is not yet home past six.

Mrs. Akiyama let out a chuckle before talking. _"Calm down, Mio. There's nothing wrong."_

"Oh sorry mom."

"_Are you still in school?"_

"Ah yes, why?"

"Your sister Rio came back today. She wanted to see you badly so I told her to meet you up in your school. Your father dropped her off outside your school and I think she's waiting for you inside your clubroom since I also told her that you have club activities."

Mio was overjoyed with what her mother said. _Finally I can see her. _"Okay mom, I'll go meet up with her now."

Mrs. Akiyama let out another chuckle. "Okay darling. Careful on your way home."

"Yes, I will. Bye mom."

"Bye."

With that Mio hanged up and quickly sprinted towards the clubroom. Completely forgetting about the rule "no running in the halls", she is not a rule breaker but the anticipation of meeting her little sister let her ignore anything. _Rio._

Ritsu stood before the clubroom door. "The lights are on? Did Mio forget to tell Azusa that practice is canceled for today?" She whispered while grabbing the doorknob. "Geez Mio, what's with you today…" Opening the door she saw a familiar raven-haired girl. "Mio? When did you get here?" She asked confused.

The raven-haired girl smiled and ran towards the brunette, pouncing on the girl. "Ricchan!"

"Eh?"

**A/N: *hides* what do you think? I'll have the sequel of Three Long Years and the next chapter of this up by... sorry I don't know. Anyways, thanks for reading.~**


	2. Twin Sister

**A/N: OMG! Sorry for the VERY late update. *bows* I'm really sorry! *bows again* Here's the continuation for THBTOOP, btw thanks for the Reviews~ Ohh before you read please forgive me for the Grammar errors and some OOCs.  
**

**Disclaimer is at the Prologue page~  
**

**CHAPTER 1: Twin Sister**

Ritsu tried to register what had just happened as she stood there in surprise while in the arms of a certain raven-haired girl. What had just happened? Hug… hug… wait that's right, right now she's being hugged by Akiyama Mio. But why… and did she just call her Ricchan? She stopped calling the brunette Ricchan went they entered Junior High. What in the world is happening? Could it be that Mio lost her mind because of the pressure of the play? No, such a thing won't happen to her. Then why? And more importantly how in the world did Mio arrived earlier than her when she was so sure that she left first.

"Rio!" A familiar voice called out.

Knowing whom that voice belongs to and so sure that that was coming from a different place, Ritsu averted her gaze to the door seeing another Mio. Two Mios - one is standing near the door and one is hugging her. Not one like always but two. Ritsu feels like she's going to faint from the sudden information her brain is currently processing. Suddenly she felt herself being released from the warm hug. Her knees felt weak and her eyes became blurry.

"Onee-chan!" The other Mio named Rio ran towards the girl who called her.

_Wait… did she just call her onee-chan? Is she Mio's little sister? No, that's not it she's probably her twin sister. _Ritsu thought as she stared at the two Mios.

The bassist smiled and patted the girl's head.

Tired… Ritsu felt like sitting on the floor and touched her head. "Geez…" She whispered her gaze not leaving the two girls. Now that she finally has a better view the two really look alike, their physical characteristics mirroring each other but their attitude are completely different from each other. Well, the Mio she knows will never ever pounce on her like that. If the bassist would have done that, Ritsu will _definitely _find it weird like earlier. "Mio-chuan~" She called out, getting the girls' attention.

"What?"

"You better explain me what in the world is happening. Be sure not to leave any details behind or else I'll force you to watch a horror movie alone."

One girl twitched and the other did not. _Guess I'll easily know who the real Mio is. _She thought while grinning, earning a new bump on her head. Yes she will easily know.

x-x-x

"I don't get it!" Ritsu exclaimed this made Mio sigh.

The three girls left the school and on their way home. When they finally step out of the campus, Mio began explaining everything about her twin sister to the brunette, which to her amaze Ritsu was not disappointed about keeping it a secret. "Which one?"

"The fact that Rio-chan here…" Ritsu wrapped an arm around the girl named Rio's shoulders. "Only showed up just now."

"A lot of things happened." Mio said in a low voice, recalling what happened last 11 years.

Ritsu raised her eyebrow at her friend's statement.

"Ne, Ricchan…" Rio spoke, getting the attention of Mio and Ritsu.

"What's up Rio?"

Suddenly Ritsu found her bangs covering her eyes and the girl who she was holding ran a few steps ahead of her. "As I thought! You really look cute without your headband." The girl grinned, which Ritsu found it cute. "Ricchan promise me something will you?"

"Sure anything Rio."

"Are you sure?"

Ritsu couldn't believe that she's talking to Akiyama Mio's twin sister. Mio doesn't have the courage to talk like this and slightly force her to promise something. The brunette grinned at the realization that things are going to be interesting from now on, making Rio blush a little. "Sure."

"Promise me that from now on you'll let your bangs fall freely and I'll be keeping this headband to make sure that you won't try to hide your bangs again."

"Seriously?" Ritsu exclaimed, letting her bangs fall freely on her face is one thing but she wouldn't let anyone take that yellow headband since it holds a sentimental value. "I can do the first one but I can't let you have that headband." She pointed at the object on Rio's hand.

"But…"

Ritsu approached Rio and patted the girl's head. "Don't worry I won't break my promise." Grinning she took the headband from the girl's hand and put it inside her bag. "See?"

Rio blushed when she saw Ritsu's grin. "Yay!" Rio walked a few steps ahead of her sister and Ritsu, leaving the two alone.

Mio looked at her childhood friend. She wanted to thank her for making her little sister happy. She's also glad that Ritsu was not mad at her about keeping it a secret. "Ritsu…" She began but was abruptly interrupted by the brunette.

"Mio, you do know that I'm actually disappointed right?" She whispered enough for the raven-haired girl to hear and not meeting with the girl's eyes.

Mio closed her mouth and lowered her head in an apologetic way.

"Did you forget that I promised you that I will listen to whatever is bothering you?"

"I-I'm sorry…"

Ritsu looked at Mio, amber eyes meeting stormy gray ones. "Geez, don't apologize. You had a reason to keep it right?" She may be childish but not childish enough to get angry at Mio for not telling her about Rio. "Just remember I'm always available to listen to whatever you want to talk about. Well some of it might bore me to death though but I don't mind."

Mio stifled her laugh. "Ritsu…"

"What?"

"You were trying to say something cool just now aren't you?" Said Mio trying hard not to laugh.

Ritsu scratched the back of her head and smiled. "Impressive aren't I?"

"Yeah, right."

"Seriously Mio, you were so down earlier and now that Rio showed up your spirits went up."

"Onee-chan! Ricchan!" Rio called out.

Ritsu looked at Rio then to Mio. "She's that important to you?"

Mio nodded. That's one thing she won't deny since her little sister is one of her beloved treasures that she cares for so much.

"Don't worry, I won't leave her out." Ritsu assured with a grin. "If she joins the club though." She continued earning a bump on her head.

"Ritsu!"

The brunette let out a laugh. "I'm just joking. I won't force her." With that Ritsu began walking and stopped a few steps after and looked at Mio. "I'll be here." She whispered before she continued walking.

"Thank you, Ritsu…" Mio whispered as she clasped her hands right before her heart.

x – x - x

The next day Mio woke up with her sister poking her face. "Onee-chan~" She slowly opened her eyes and found a girl sitting beside her bed. "Rio?"

"Get up onee-chan. We have school today right?"

Mio sat up while rubbing her eyes but suddenly her eyes widened and looked at her sister. "We?"

"Didn't Mom tell you about it?"

Mio raised her eyebrow. "About what?" Instead of answering Rio pointed at herself while smiling. Realizing the familiarity of her sister's clothes, she finally knew the answer. "You're entering Sakuragaoka?" She also noticed the blue ribbon. "As a third year too?"

"Hai!" Rio exclaimed happily. "So please get up."

Mio smiled and patted her sister's head. She definitely missed Rio since they were separated for about 11 years. "Alright, I'll go change so wait for me downstairs."

"Okay!" With that Rio went downstairs. Mio stood up and began changing her clothes. After changing she went downstairs finding Ritsu sitting on their couch. "Ritsu what are you doing here?"

Ritsu looked at her childhood friend, this made Mio slightly back away with a blush when she saw Ritsu with her bangs down. "I woke up early than usual so I decided to come here."

"So you finally woke up early."

"That's mean Mio-chuan!" Ritsu was trying hard not to laugh and pretended to be hurt.

"Actually onee-chan, I called her over." A voice interrupted.

"Oh I see…" Was all Mio could say. _Did Rio managed to convince Ritsu to wake up early?_

"Oh right. Mom's finished cooking let's go eat breakfast. Ricchan…"

"Yeah?"

"You should join us too." Rio said with a grin - a grin which never fails to take Ritsu off guard.

"S-sure…" With Ritsu stood up and walked towards the dining room.

Mio looked at Ritsu's retreating back. _Did Ritsu just blush?_

**A/N : Oh no what's happening to Ritsu and Mio noticed it? ~ Again I don't know when will I update *bows* gomen**

**Sorry had to edit the years here 'cause I got confused with their age.  
**

**Reviews are appreciated~ :D  
**


	3. Akiyama Rio

**A/N: Here's a new chapter. Oh before you read, here's an interesting fact(for those who don't know yet) that will help you understand one part of this chapter : Akiyama Mio is the youngest among the four, ****since her birthday is on January 15 ****she just turned 15(Season 1) while the others were already 15 at that time.**

**Oh right I changed the years of Mio and Rio's separation in the previous chapters. Sorry for the confusion. *bows*  
This chapter is split into 3 scenes, the first one is when Rio arrived, the second one is when Ritsu was on her way to the Akiyama house, and the third till the end is the continuation of the first chapter.~**

**Anyways here's Chapter 2~  
**

**CHAPTER 2: Akiyama Rio**

Akiyama Rio, age 17 - turning 18 this upcoming January 15, hair color: raven black, eyes color: stormy gray and Akiyama Mio's beloved twin sister. She's an energetic and cheerful girl, just like Mio she also cares for everyone close to her. Always on the move and stopping at nothing but when she learned about her disease she slowly lost her cheerful self. She was separated from her family at the age of 6 because of her illness and was sent to her relatives in America, for her disease to get cured. After her successful operation she decided to go back to her home wherein her beloved twin sister is waiting for her, only to find out about Tainaka Ritsu…

"Mom…" Rio called out while looking at a picture with her sister in it and some other girl.

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Akiyama poked her head from the kitchen and looked at her daughter.

"Who is this?" The raven-haired girl asked, holding up the picture and pointing at the girl beside her sister.

Mrs. Akiyama walked out of the kitchen and approached her daughter. "Oh that's Ricchan."

"Ricchan?"

"Tainaka Ritsu. She's a year older than you and she's your sister's friend. She comes here often too."

"Ohh okay…" She whispered as she stared at the girl in the picture. "Mom."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to onee-chan's school right now. Is it okay?"

"Sure Rio. Go ask your father to take you there and your sister probably has club activities today so maybe you should also ask your father to take you to the music room too."

"Thanks mom." Rio acted only on impulse like she always does because for some reasons she wanted to see that Tainaka Ritsu, something about the girl caught her attention and the way her sister was smiling, even if she was already gone, in that picture gives her a thought that this Ritsu girl did something to make her sister happy. She was so sure that when she left her sister stopped being energetic and locked her smiles away. _I wanna know what kind of girl are you Ricchan. _

x – x – x

As Rio stepped inside Sakuragaoka with her father leading her to the club room, she looked around seeing some students talking to their friends while walking and some students walking alone. The school atmosphere was peaceful and quiet. Voices and laughter can be heard but not loud enough to ruin the peace. Rio smiled at the thought that her beloved sister is studying in such a good atmosphere. "Dad…"

Mr. Akiyama looked at his daughter who is walking beside him. "Yes?"

"I'm going to transfer to this school right?"

"Well of course, Rio."

"I bet onee-chan is going to be surprised." Rio let out a giggle while thinking of the possible reactions that her sister will show. It's not that difficult for her to imagine Mio's face since they look alike after all, so she's not wondering how her sister looks like now.

"You're not going to tell her yet?"

"Nope." Rio answered in a playful tone. Suddenly she felt like she's being looked at by most of students around her. _W-what's happening? _She could her words like "Kyaa! It's Akiyama-san!" "As expected of the Akiyama family, her father is so young and handsome." _Could it be that onee-chan is very famous around the campus?_ _As expected of onee-chan!_

Rio arrived at the music room and her father has to leave first because of urgent business. _So this is the clubroom that onee-chan's club uses. _She looked sideways finding a drum set. "A yellow drum set?" She said to no one in particular, looking sideways the whiteboard caught her attention. She walked towards it and began reading what's written. "Go-al-Bu-do-kan-by-Af-ter-S-chool-Tea-Time?" She got to admit she's not good with reading Kanjis yet she just came back from America after all, but she did study Japanese before going back. Suddenly she felt the door opened, turning around she saw a familiar girl.

"Mio? When did you get here?" The girl spoke.

Yellow headband and she knows the name Mio too… _Ricchan? _With that Rio smiled and ran towards the girl, pouncing on her. "Ricchan!" _I finally get to meet you! You're so cute! No wonder onee-chan made friends with you._ She can practically feel Ritsu trembling but she doesn't want to let go of the brunette just yet. _Oh Ricchan you're so cute! I wonder how you look like without your headband. _She was about to take off the brunette's yellow headband but was stopped when she heard her name.

"Rio!"

Looking at the door, Rio saw her most treasured person. She quickly released Ritsu from her hug and ran towards that person locking her in an embrace. "Onee-chan!" She felt like crying because of happiness. She missed the warmth of her sister - the only reason why she can be so energetic and cheerful all the time was because of Mio.

x – x – x

"_Ricchan?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Please come to our house as early as you can tomorrow."_

"_Sure."_

Ritsu didn't ask why she just said yes and followed the girl's order. Well she doesn't want to upset Mio's only sister after all she did promise her childhood friend that she won't leave the girl behind, because most of all she doesn't want to upset Mio. No she couldn't handle it if Mio were to hate her, let the world hate her just not Mio - that's her thought. Besides, she finds Rio interesting and fun. She got surprised with the girl's grins and teasing nature which makes her blush occasionally, it's like a new Mio has been born. But truth to be told, she still prefers her childhood friend – shy, meek, and vulnerable the things that make up Akiyama Mio which makes Ritsu want to protect the girl at all cost.

Ritsu is on her way to the Akiyama residence while reciting some of her Juliet lines. Don't get her wrong, she's still against the idea of her playing Juliet but she wanted to show everyone that she can act like a proper girl despite her attitude. _Nakano! _She yelled in her thoughts remembering the kohai's reaction after knowing the truth. _I'm going to show everyone that I "can" act like a proper girl, just you watch world! _Suddenly she felt like everyone in the street is looking at her. _Now this is a little disturbing. _For the first time in her life she found herself being disturbed by the attention she's getting. _This is why I don't let my bangs fall often._ Reaching for her bag she took out her yellow headband. _Who knew that this actually helps me?_

x – x – x

Mio was surprised at how easily Rio managed to convince to Ritsu to wake up early. Even she, Ritsu's childhood friend, could not convince the drummer no matter how hard she tried but even if her efforts to actually convince the girl were in vain, she just couldn't leave her friend. The raven-haired girl will wake up early and go to the Tainaka residence in order to wake up the drummer from her deep slumber which takes for about 5 minutes.

"Ne, Rio-chan." Ritsu looked at the girl walking beside her.

"Yeah Ricchan?"

Mio was unbelievably quiet for once during a walk to school with Ritsu. Somehow she suddenly found it awkward to talk to the brunette for some reasons. _What's with me? Why am I worrying about something like that anyway, Rio managed to convince Ritsu to finally wake up early. That's it, I should be happy right? It saved me the trouble of going to her house just this once._

"Oh Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo~"

A certain line snapped her out of her thoughts then quickly looked at the person who just spoke, for some reasons her sister and Ritsu's conversation was about the class play. Trying hard not to laugh at how cute Ritsu lo-WAIT did she did just called the brunette cute? Ritsu cute? Well she got to admit it Ritsu with her bangs down looked so undeniably cute for once. She continued staring at the brunette.

"Barnacles!" Ritsu screamed causing Mio to look away from her friend blushing. Great now she has been caught staring at her friend.

"You know Mio, the way you were looking at me just now was just plain scary." Ritsu grinned making Mio blush harder. "Wait, don't tell me. Were you mesmerized by my looks?"

BAM!

"Idiot!" With that Mio stormed away blushing really hard. _Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! _She repeated in her mind while walking, completely leaving the two girls behind. _That Ritsu! Joking around like that!_ Wait why in the world was she affected by those words anyway? She knows well that Ritsu was _just_ joking. Then why did she act like that towards her friend? Come to think of it she didn't need to hit Ritsu that hard. "Mou!"

"What's with her?" Ritsu asked nursing her new bump on her head.

"Wait onee-chan!" Rio called out hoping that her sister will stop walking.

"Did the joke have gone too far again?"

"Ne Ricchan. I have another favor to ask."

"Sure Rio, what is it?"

Noticing that they're a few steps away from their school, Rio began tying up her hair in a pony tail. "Would mind showing me around the town tomorrow?"

"Sure." Ritsu answered with a grin. _Finally I got something to do this Saturday. I thought my weekends will be boring again. _

"Yay!" With that Rio ran towards Ritsu and quickly grabbing the girl's hand, smiling. "Thank you, Ricchan!"

Ritsu let out a laugh her free hand at the back of her head. "No problem. Then tomorrow Tainaka Ritsu will be your tour guide."

x – x – x

Mio arrived at her school, being greeted by her friend. "Good morning, Mio-chan." She looked sideways seeing a smiling blonde girl. "Ah, good morning Mugi." Kotobuki Tsumugi aka Mugi, their band's keyboardist. "How's the script?" The raven-haired girl asked casually, putting on her indoor shoes.

"Ah, I'm almost finished with it." The blonde ojou-sama answered.

"Yo, Mugi." A voice greeted, making Mio and Mugi looked at the person who just spoke.

"Good morning Ric-." Pause "chan?" Mugi looked at the person standing beside the brunette. "Who might this person be?" She asked her gaze moving from Mio and to the other Mio who is currently standing beside Ritsu, for some reasons she was not that surprised seeing another Mio.

"She's my twin sister, Mugi." Mio answered with a smile.

"Good morning!"

The four girls looked at their lead guitarist, Hirasawa Yui, who is with her sister Ui and their rhythm guitarist, Nakano Azusa. "What t-two Mio-chans!" The brunette looked at the two Mios then her gaze went to Azusa. "Azunyan! Azunyan!" She began shaking her kohai. "Look there are too Mio-chans!" She exclaimed. "I'm not seeing things right?"

"Calm down Yui-senpai." The twin-tailed kohai spoke, her gaze on the girl who is currently standing beside Ritsu.

"Good morning everyone." Ui managed to greet.

"Morning Ui-chan." Ritsu greeted back.

"So you see her too Azunyan?" Yui continued shaking the poor kohai.

"Yes. So please calm down and stop shaking me!"

Rio let out a laugh. This made everyone turn their gazes at her.

"Everyone, meet my twin sister. Her name is Rio."

Putting up her signature grin, Rio began talking. "I'm Akiyama Rio. Nice to meet you."

Yui stopped shaking Azusa and approached the pony-tailed raven-haired girl. She quickly pounced on the girl which to everyone except Mugi surprise. "She's so cute!"

"Mou Yui-senpai! Stop troubling her!" Azusa suddenly felt a pang of jealousy. _Wait jealousy? Yui-senpai does that to everyone she finds cute. It's not like she only pounces on me. _She slightly shook her head telling herself to stop thinking about it.

"Azusa's jealous…" Ritsu whispered with a grin enough for Yui to hear.

"Ritsu-senpai!" Suddenly Azusa found herself being hugged by Yui.

x – x – x

"Seriously?" Ritsu exclaimed as she sat up from her chair looking at the girl standing in front.

"I'm Akiyama Rio. I'll be your classmate starting tomorrow, nice to meet you all."

The class suddenly went uproar and began firing questions at Rio like. "You're Akiyama-san's twin sister right?" "Are you her long lost sister?"

"Alright calm down everyone, one question at-." Sawako was quickly interrupted by Rio who suddenly spoke.

"Ricchan! Onee-chan!"

Mio smiled at her sister, happy about the fact that her twin sister is going to be in the same class as her till graduation.

Ritsu grinned. _Too good to be a coincidence, I bet Sawa-chan did something again. _"Hey there Rio welcome to our class."

Yui stood up and caught Rio in a warm hug. "Rio-chan!"

"Yui-chan!" Rio hugged back though they just met Rio became really familiar with the brunette.

Yui pulled away and quickly grabbed the girl's hand. "Ne, ne, Rio-chan! You'll be sitting next to Himeko-chan, come I'll introduce you to her."

"Yui, there's no need. I think Himeko already knows who she is." Ritsu said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"But, but."

Everyone in the class let giggled at Yui's actions. Rio just smiled while taking a glance at Ritsu who was grinning, blushing her gaze went to Yui. "Okay Yui-chan, please introduce me to her."

"Yay!" With that Yui began leading Rio to Himeko.

Yamanaka Sawako clapped her hands once to get everyone's attention. "Alright everyone, the school festival is almost here. Do your best at practicing today."

"Hai!" Everyone answered.

Ritsu was about to approach Mio but suddenly she saw Rio talking to her sister. _I wonder if she's mad at me about earlier. She did hit me hard._"Ritsu." The brunette looked at the person who called her name. "What?" She asked. _I guess she finally calmed down._

Mio stood up and approached her friend feeling slightly nervous. _Calm down Mio just talk to her like always. _"You memorized your script right?"

"Well yeah, most of it." Ritsu shrugged. "How about you?"

"Kind off."

"I thought you're really against it." The brunette grinned making Mio look away from her.

_Ritsu don't grin like that! _The bassist thought, calming her rapidly beating heart. _Why am I feeling this way? _

"Onee-chan, are you okay?" Rio looked at her sister, completely worried about her.

"Ah yes I'm fine, Rio. That reminds me you want to join the play right?"

Rio nodded several times. "Hai hai!"

"Let's see…" Mio trailed off, her eyes looking for someone. "Ah, Nodoka!"

"Yes?" A girl wearing glasses approached the three.

"Is there any available role for her?"

Nodoka looked at the pony tailed girl then to Mio. "I'm sorry. All of the roles are taken already."

"Oh I see…"

"Don't worry onee-chan! I'll help with the backstage!" Rio exclaimed.

"But Rio…"

Suddenly an idea came to Ritsu. "Then how about this? How about splitting the role of Romeo you two do really look like after all."

For once Mio found Ritsu's idea useful, well next to forming their band that is. "That's a great idea Ritsu."

"No onee-chan, everyone chose you to be Romeo right? You will let them down if you split the role." Rio explained with a smile and a thumb up.

"Rio…"

"Don't worry onee-chan. I'll be watching you from the backstage."

Ritsu approached Rio and patted the girl's head. "What a strong girl." She said with a grin.

Rio smiled and blushed. _Thank you Ricchan._

**A/N : I managed to write a long chapter. .**

**And to tell you the truth, I'm actually having trouble with seeing Mio as Rio, if you know what I mean. My mind won't let me imagine Mio grinning and smiling all the time. So Rio might be a little OOC here.  
**

**~Haru out**

**Reviews are appreciated~  
**


End file.
